legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiffani Milford
Tiffani Milford was the female Orange Iguana in the episode said in the infobox. She was the first contestant to make it back to the platform after knocking over the column in The Pit of the Pendulum and the first female to complete a perfect run. Interview My name is Tiffani Milford and I was born and always mostly lived in the city of Orlando,FL. I think alot of kids that were on late NICK game shows lived in the "Sunshine State". I first saw nick when I was 6. I was always into watching higher level channels like MTV. But I always thought Nick before I saw shows on it was like the Nick today. Boring stupid and for really little kids. When I was 9 I first saw my favorite show on Nick. Doug. I love it. Not the new Disney one of course. Anyways, my Mom has always been a nurse. My Dad was an airline pilot for awhile. Then he changed job to working with computers. Now to get to where it all started. When I just turned 12,was when my Mother just turned into this report card madness. She said that for every A is 5 points. B is for 3 points. C gives you a single point. A D or an F do not get you anything. My sister had 8 classes. She was in high school. I had 6 because I was still in middle school. The points added up like this.30 points for like a trip to a park.20 points for take out for two nights in a row.10 points like a candy bar or something. My sister got I think 20.I thought I was doing horrible in school. So I didn't look at my report card. But if I did, I would have gotten more excited because it was A's all down the lot. Since I got 30, I wanted to go somewhere I haven't been in over 10 years, Universal Studios. The last time I went was when I was 2 I think. I didn't remember much. That Wednesday evening my Mother told me that she made plans for us to go Friday. She said I could skip school and we would spend the whole day riding rides. If only that were the truth. Friday came and the alarm sounded. I didn't want to get up. But I had no choice. On every other Friday at our school, we get out early so I'm thinking it is still early maybe we can still go?. When I got home a Doug marathon was on. My Mother wasn't there and my Dad and sister were not either. About 5pm everyone started to come home. At that time, my Mother told me we were leaving. It was 5pm and it was cold and the park was going to close in what would think like 5 minutes. When we got there, it was super crowded for time. I have gotten lost so many times that one time that I finally caught up to my family, they said that they trusted me on my own. But I had to be at the car by closing time .We only rode one ride together. I rode the less fun rides. Only because the lines were not as long. Buzzers came on saying thank you for coming and exits stage such and such. So I am thinking they are closed. And they are. I have gotten so lost that I started to find my family. At least I can stick with them. I was walking until I came to this stand that had two guys collecting papers. It was a stand that said "Sign Up, Physical Challenges,11-15." I don't know if this is how other contestants signed up for legends but this is how it worked for me. I went to talk to the guys. I asked them if they were open. They said no. But they gave me this paper to this address and they said this was one of two they had here. They said that they tried yesterday but people thought that they were selling candy? I knew of Legends but didn't know the show enough. I'm pretty sure that you know how the steps went but there was one thing that happened in other interviews that didn't happen in mine. That spinning Olmec for the temple games wasn't used. It was that thing that you hold on to with the handles. The sideways punching bag thing. On one episode they put dummies on it. Anyways, they said that they would mail in the further directions if we made the cut. In about a week later I was told that I made the show. I started to watch legends, mostly Season 1 episodes, all I could. I had to know what kind of legends were mostly told. What the rounds were. The final round. All of everything. On the slip, it told us to come kind of late. In other interviews most of the contestants woke up early to shoot. We arrived at 11am.We were told by this guy who was a crew member that they were shooting the steps right now. I was so stupid. I was like, what's the steps? Maybe the steps on the set? I don't know. Then 4 kids were pulled and said your in filming show 3.We were number 2.The filming rooms were kind of weird. Like at the clinic when you go see the doctor. But the room was a little bit bigger. After hearing the LOUD theme music from the set, I knew that they were done filming. Right after thinking that this woman comes in with 2 baskets. One has jeans in it. The other has Color T-Shirts. She just started throwing them at us. I could tell that they have been washed many times though. Even though we got to keep the shirt. A red went there a silver went on the air and a blue went on the ground and an orange fell directly onto my arms. The only other one to do that was the girl on the green team. Anyways, the girls and boys were mixed in. I guess they were in a hurry because the woman kept on saying hurry up and get into order we don't have all day. She paired up the teams by a paper she had. Why would she tell us to get in order when she has the order? After 5 long minutes of looking at our physical charts, my teammate look exactly like a best friend I had in elementary school. Before the woman told everyone's name he said his name was Jamal(Jamel). But why did Olmec and the woman and even Kirk call him (Jamel)? Either way, I knew what to call him. The woman told us to wave to say hi to the camera when your team was introduced. A kid in the room said I hope nobody ate a large breakfast. Whatever that was supposed to mean.:( It took us about 10 minutes to make sure we all understood the challenge. That we knew what to do. That our helmets were on right. And that we were comfortable with going on first into the water. Also, they had to make sure the audience came in. I really couldn't see well because of the new moat design and plants and posts but Olmec was very small. Kirk finally showed up from north of us and started to explain the challenge. THE MOAT: The challenge was to hold on to swinging vines that had a small platform. The very hard task was that you and your teammate had to do it at the same time and using the same motion. If you fell you had to start from the beginning. Hit the gong when you reach. In my view: This had to be the closest ever moat. Me and (Jamel) started to pull all of our energy to get to the next one as close as possible. I think we rung in first but looking at my episode again I think we rung in first, then purple, then blue. Then the remaining 3 teams desired to make it to the "gong". I started to look at Olmec for a second but before I could start to look at him look at him cold and dark and no lights and voices I heard the "gong" sound. It wasn't from Red so I turned around only to see that silver was the last team going into the temple. Red and Green went home with a prize. Backstage: Nothing really good. Kind of quiet. We just kind of sat down. One parent for each kid got to talk to them. They gave us water to drink. It wasn't long after until that same guy came in and told us that we were ready to play the steps? Once again stupid me for not watching the show that much is like. What steps? The Steps to success? The Steps: We dried off for about 10 minutes but we went onto the show. Kirk started to say Olmec is going to start to put questions about the legend and step down on the marker. After he said the helmet could be found in the jester's court, I started to remember all that I possibly could. In My View: I knew the first question pretty easily. Oh just in case you guys wanted to know why we have helmets on the steps, where do you think the mic's go? We went a step down. Blue then got the next question very quickly. The always good at the steps Purple met up with us. We then got the next question. Just one more and we were on to the games. Finally silver got a question right. We then gave a completely wrong answer and Purple joined up to us. Something told me that purple would get the next one right and making them first onto the games. The next question was where did Gawain live or something and (Jamel) almost falling off of the platform gave the correct answer. Backstage: We were allowed lunch since we were at the studio for 4 hours. We could tell that the show before us ate all of the pizza because all we had was a half litter of Soda and Chicken wings that I guess they saved for us I think? After lunch was over the boys were talking about cartoons and Ninja turtles. I forgot what they asked about us so see the episode for that. But what should be the "Exit Stage: Left!" ended up to be "Exit Stage: Left!" but we went right? We did practice that a little. Then it was on to the girls game. Game 1:Jump yourself from trampoline to get to another trampoline to reach top to get a "window". In my view: First of all, the girl on the purple team was jumping way higher before the word go even came out. I was still trying to jump right and get the handles right. After the word go was said, I did something I wish I never really did. I kept on looking at what she did. She was jumping way higher. I was trying to get a mood going but it was no use. Once she was at the top I knew it was over. I just started to go down as quickly as possible before "Purple Parrots win the half pendant of life!. Don't worry Orange Iguanas because you can catch up in the next temple game." And we did just that. Game 2: The very famous big ball but this time you had to grab things off of it and put it in your bucket without getting hit. In my view: Since I didn't play you would have to ask (Jamel) that. I have no idea on where he is now but I am sure he had the game in his head. That is all for that. Game 3:Another famous game that had a harness connected to a lever with your teammate on the other side. Have to have a motion to get things from a tower and put them in the bowl on the ground. In my view: I was really afraid of a game like this. It took us a while to get the motion going. It was made so you really cant see how the other team is really doing. Once we got the motion we started to put some of the things in the bowl. Kirk kept on saying the scores but I didn't know who was in the lead. Since I thought purple was stronger I thought we were trailing so I put more in the bowl with (Jamel's) help. In the end we ended up going to the temple. Backstage: It was completely empty. (Jamel) and I were sitting in that room for almost 20 minutes. There was a TV in the room but we didn't want to touch it. Finally they told us that they were almost ready and we were allowed to see our parents. That is when I saw (Jamel's) family and my parents and sister. They then gave us a 2 part map. I really studied because I really wanted to win. I found out that there was a path that I wanted. I was going to go to the pit and then go to the sacred markers. Then go through available rooms through the court. I really didn't think (Jamel) studied the map or the temple very hard so I decided to carry the full pendant and go in first. (Little did I know that we really didn't need any pendants.) They gave us a tour of the temple and Olmec (Dee Baker) really cool guy, wanted to know how to pronounce our names clear. Then it was time for the final round. The Temple Run: You know the temple the rooms the objectives.1 and a half pendants. I went first. Jesters Court. In my view: After Olmec said "Who's going first!" I replied with the usual "I am!" Olmec then explained rules that I pretty much knew already but just to be sure I played more attention. Just to be honest, the final 3 prizes are official. When I heard about the bike, I was glad. I needed a new bike anyway so even if we don't win, I get a new bike. But then I would like a TV all for myself. So maybe I should at least get to the helmet. But then the Prizes of them all. The Bahamas. I have read about it and it seems fun. I really wanted to win this prize. The Olmec lower your gate sound was weird. Kirk said go and I went into the temple. I touched the first body and the door opened. I swung on the rope and I was going to do my original plan. Go to the markers room. On Television, this room looks very simple. But in Live action, it is far from that. The markers were hard to find and I didn't even find the hidden pendant in there. I finally got everything matching and went on with my path. The next room was also crazy. I might have let down all of those levers to get to the monkey room which the monkey was easy for me to do. I then took the path that many contestants found it hard to do. From the shrine to the forest. I found the key and I couldn't believe it but I might have won the TV and possibly the trip. As soon as I grabbed that heavy I MEAN HEAVY, I knew I had the bike and the TV. My plan was just to stay downstairs and get the helmet out. What happens when you have a kid carry a big helmet outside of small edges. You get the last seconds of my temple run. I fell right in the center of the pit and it could be clearly heard. The helmet made me fall many times. That wasn't me I swear. Then the very dreary ledges. I finally ran through the gates and I heard the winning tune. I was so tired that I wanted to but I just couldn't hug or even give a high five to (Jamel). I was very tired. So tired that I took my helmet off and started to catch my breath. I then came back to earth and saw that we won and gave (Jamel) a high five. Backstage: It was still very early in the evening when our temple run was over. Jamel went with his family. I never saw him after that. I then got changed and my family spent the rest of the day at universal studios getting on rides and the park wasn't about to close either. Life After Legends: The vacation was great. It was only 3 days but it was still ok. What I didn't know is that they told us we could pick any of 5 days to go. Sun-Thurs. We picked Thursday so I don't miss any school. The TV maybe is at your local Goodwill store and the Bike was stolen when I took it to the park one time. It was ok. I am not into riding bikes anymore anyways. Nobody pretty much noticed me because it was season 3 and the show was ending. None of my friends watched Legends so they didn't see me at all. My episode had aired on nickelodeon as a rerun. My senior year of High School, we finally got advanced cable and I saw my episode on NICK gas for time in over 3 years. I guess I pretty much missed the repeats on nick. I graduated from school in 1999. What I am doing now: Right now I am studying to become a teacher. Mostly a middle school teacher because I really liked middle school. Enjoy middle school while you can because High School is only going to get harder. Thank you very much and I guess we wont be joining Kirk anymore for another Legend from the hidden temple. Tiffani Milford http://www.angelfire.com/hiphop/thesilvermonkey/tiffani.htm Gallery Much-Heralded Helmet Half Pendant.png Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Who Have Made It to Olmec's Temple Category:Season 3